finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy V enemy abilities
This is a list of abilities used by enemies that appear in Final Fantasy V. Attacks # A } ( ) |Morphs into Jura Aevis |Alte Roite |- !class="b"| ( ) |Deals non elemental damage to all party members, despite its name. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Dhorme Chimera, Manticore, Leviathan, Bahamut, Azulmagia, Crystal, Enuo, Famed Mimic Gogo, Aquagel |- !class="b"| |Revives a target in KO status with full HP. Shares its name with Raise in the Anthology translation. |Purobolos |- !class="b"| ( ) |Medium Fire elemental damage to all party members. |Bahamut, Gorgimera, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Red Dragon, Shinryu, Twintania |- !class="b"| ( ) |Strong attack. Damages, ignores Evasion. |Duelist, Flaremancer, Steel Fist |- !class="b"| |Physical non-elemental damage to one character. |Drippy |} B C D E F G } ( ) |Morphs into Gilgamesh (#284b). |Gilgamesh (#284a) |- !class="b"| ( ) |Deals physical damage based on the user's and target's levels. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Goblin, Black Goblin, Gilgamesh, Gobbledygook, Azulmagia, Sahagin, Nix |- !class="b"| |Inflicts a variety of random status effects to the entire party. |Neo Exdeath, Enuo |- !class="b"| ( ) ( ) |Reduces HP by 7/8. |Chrono Controller, Enuo, Gravitator, Omniscient, Atomos |- !class="b"| ( ) |Reduces HP by 1/2. |Chrono Controller, Exdeath (1st), Hole, Omniscient, Atomos |- |} H I J K L M } ( ) |Morphs into different enemy. One of Cait Sith, Crew Dust, Elf Toad, Enchanted Fan, Ifrit, Ramuh, Shiva, Wyvern, or Zombie Dragon. |Metamorph |- !class="b"| ( ) |4 non-elemental hits for random damage. |Chrono Controller, Enuo, Exdeath (1st), Exdeath (Final), Gogo, King Behemoth, Neo Exdeath, Neo Shinryu, Behemoth |- !class="b"| ( ) ( ) |Casts Protect, Shell, and Float on the group. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Azulmagia, Shinryu, Neo Shinryu, Ironclad, Stingray, Tiny Mage |- !class="b"| ( ) |Damages and paralyzes a party member. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Wendigo, Twintania, Mindflayer, Azulmagia |- !class="b"| ( ) |Damages and inflict Paralyze. |Numb Blade |- !class="b"| ( ) |Inflicts or cures Mini. |Fury, Omniscient, Ramuh, Tiny Mage |- !class="b"| |Reduces a party member's HP to 1/4. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Prototype, Rocket Launcher, Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Mecha Head, Soul Cannon, Azulmagia, Motor Trap |- !class="b"| |Casts Berserk on all party members. This attack may be learned as a Blue Magic spell. |Page 256, Jackanapes, Mykale |- !class="b"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member. |Little Chariot, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Prototype |- !class="b"|Mute ( ) |Prevents enemy party from casting spells for the remainder of the battle. |Neo Shinryu |} N O P Q R S } ( ) |Spawns two copies of itself. |Pantera |- !class="b"| |Moderate physical damage. |Fairy Orc |- !class="b"| |Moderate physical damage. |Galajelly |- !class="b"| |Inflicts Poison |Aegir, Coral, Lemure, Moss Fungus, Sandboil, Unknown (#168) |- !class="b"| |Inflicts Stop. |Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Fury, Omniscient, Ricard Mage |} T V W X Y Z Gallery Category:Enemy abilities in Final Fantasy V Category:Enemy ability lists